


Don't Touch Him (Dead People Don't Move)

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Final Battle, M/M, One Shot, The Final Battle at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Footsteps crunched around Harry's head, taunting him to open his eyes. Harry didn't move an inch. The only way he was going to survive is if he pretended to be dead. And dead people don't move. Harry knew that all too well.





	Don't Touch Him (Dead People Don't Move)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Touch Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397605) by draquesha malfoy. 



Footsteps crunched around Harry's head, taunting him to open his eyes. Harry didn't move an inch. The only way he was going to survive is if he pretended to be dead. And dead people don't move. Harry knew that all too well.  
So when Hagrid's big arms wrapped around him and he began walking towards the castle, it was easy for Harry to lie limp in his arms. He had seen enough bodies to know exactly how to pretend to be one of them.  
When the procession of Death Eaters surrounding Harry, Voldemort, and Hagrid reached the main courtyard of Hogwarts, there was a deathly scream.  
It was a boy's scream. Harry had never heard this particular voice scream before, but the voice itself was as familiar as the back of his own hand. Draco. The scream did not end. It seemed to go on forever to Harry, and he only realized it was just the ringing in his ears when Lucius Malfoy made a displeased hissing noise that broke through the crowd.  
Harry stiffened, wanting nothing more than to jump out of Hagrid's arms and run to the crowd, run to Draco. But he did nothing. Harry heard a small whimper that could have only belonged to Hermione and a gasping noise that was recognizable as Professor McGonagall's. Hagrid shifted underneath him, but Harry stayed limp, and there was only silence to be heard.  
A sharp cackle burst out into the still air, and Harry flinched. He waited for a moment to see if Voldemort would come over to inspect the possibility that his laugh had scared Harry out of death. But nothing happened, and Harry didn't move.  
"Harry Potter is DEAD!" Voldemort called gleefully.  
Draco's voice resounded through the emptiness with a muffled sob.  
"Dead, dead, dead," sang Voldemort manically. "Oaf- lay him down at my feet. Where he belongs."  
Harry felt Hagrid's weight shift again, and then he was being laid down on cold stone with the rustle of robes and still more silence.  
"He doesn't belong there!" A voice called out.  
Draco.  
Oh, Merlin, no, Harry thought. If only he could keep his mouth shut for once.  
"Draco!" Lucius growled. "Don't speak to the Dark Lord like that!"  
"Hush, Lucius," Voldemort whispered. "The boy wants to speak. Now tell me, Draco, where does he belong then?"  
There was no response, but then a smattering of footsteps, a smacking noise, and the sound of a body hitting stone. Harry opened his eyes just a sliver to see silvery hair fanned out across gray stone. Draco's hair was dirty, as was his face, but even as he was held against the stone by Bellatrix, he still glared up at Voldemort with fierce stubbornness.  
"Where does he belong?" Voldemort repeated softly. "Surely not...with you?"  
The Death Eaters broke out into a cackling laughter and Narcissa's eyes flicked back and forth between Harry and her son. Both lay on the ground unmoving, both were pinned down. Draco, by a foot. Harry, by a thousand stares.  
There was another thud as Bellatrix kicked her foot into the small of Draco's back. He didn't make any sound, but even from where he lay, Harry could see a tiny tear trickle down the side of his face and drop into one of the cracks in the stone. Harry had had it. That was enough.  
In one swift movement, he leapt up, Stupefied Bellatrix, and stood in front of Draco. Gasps resounded around the crowd.  
"Ah," Voldemort said with a black-toothed smile," so it is revealed. The Saviour will even stand in front of his enemies. How... noble."  
"He's not my enemy," Harry said through gritted teeth. "He's my boyfriend."  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, there were a couple of giggles that escaped the cluster of people standing in front of Hogwarts, and someone muttered, "I knew it!"  
Harry ignored all of the hushed background noises and said, "You can break my soul, take my life away. Hurt me, break me, kill me. Go ahead!" There was a moment of silence and then, "But for the love of Merlin, don't touch HIM."  
And Harry let loose one curse at Voldemort, and then suddenly the air exploded with lights, bangs, and hexes, and the battle began again.


End file.
